User blog:Ninjadark27/Of Course, Sister (Sad KK Fanfic)
Chapter One: Clawheart’s PoV-The Vinequeen And Tigerstar’s Return I cried as the vines tried to choke me. “Sister, where are you?!” But Ninja was possessed by Vinequeen, the evil user who impersonated Lovedogskk. She was now in prison, and me and Ninja were trying to rescue her. But it didn’t go well. Until... “Claw''star''!” Only four people really called me that. Mystic, Elks3, Marin (Who was now Autumn) and Tigerstar. I recognized the voice. Tigerstar was here. “I’m here too!” I recognized Gawain. “You two, don’t come too close! Or the Vinequeen will possess you!” Once they came into view, they gasped in astonishment when they saw Ninja. Of course, sister. I knew that someday your heart would betray your mind. Chapter Two: Ninja’s PoV-Being Possessed I watched my sister in dismay. I couldn’t do anything about it. I was possessed by the Vinequeen. Instead of tears streaming down my face, I felt myself smiling. But inside, I felt so angry. Why did the Vinequeen do this to me!? And now, she was going to kill Claw if Gawain, Tigerstar, or me don’t do anything about it. And now, the Vine idiot is going to possess my cat loving sister. “Will you help me with this, Ninja?” Vine-Idiot snickered. I tried to shout, “NO YOU DUMB BUTT! YOU WILL NOT POSSESS MY SISTER AND LEADER! EXPECTO PATRONUM!” But of course, that didn’t work. Instead, I said, “Of course, my queen.” I couldn’t bear to look at Tigerstar’s and Gawain’s faces. Chapter Three: Olive’s PoV-Captured I looked at dismay out of my cage. The Vinequeen was after Claw! My name is Olive, but that’s the name I just go by. I’m really Lovedogskk. And Claw was going to become possessed! I just hope Gawain or Tigerstar could save her... Chapter Four: Sussettey’s PoV-The Outside Battle “Get that one, Acceled!” I shouted. I pointed to a gigantic vine coming out of the ground. The Vinequeen has cursed the kingdom to get entangled in vines. Since they were up all day, we had to change shifts to keep fighting them off. Morning shift, it was me, Acceled, and Angelia. “Thanks, Sussettey!” Acceled shouted back. “Keep fighting! The world is in our hands!” Even if Angelia was younger than me, I felt like she was encouraging us. I just hoped it was enough for everybody. Chapter Five: Tigerstar’s PoV-My Clan Leader “Don’t!” I shouted. The Vinequeen snickered. “Say goodbye to your clan leader, Tigerstripe.” That was the name Clawstar had given me. She was my friend, and soon she would be lost to the green. Stupid vines... “No!” The Vinequeen had accidentally squeezed in the wrong place! She instead choked Clawstar.... Her body fell to the floor. “Clawstar!” Tears fell off my face. One of my only friends had died. Chapter Six: Clawheart’s PoV-Losing a Life Darkness swirled around me. Was I going to die? I couldn’t! As a cat, I already had a family. Quickwind would be waiting for me, and Nightfeather, and Silversky and Mangotail... Suddenly, my vision burst with light! Category:Blog posts